


Perseus Jackson: Howl at the new moon

by milliemop_camphalfblood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Camp Half-Blood, Teen Wolf, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliemop_camphalfblood/pseuds/milliemop_camphalfblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perseus Jackson was betrayed by the people he called his family, cheated on by his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, forgotten and hated by his friends and family and replaced by his half brother Austin Reed, he left the place he called home, his mother gets killed out of revenge, he has no one. Until a Person more powerful, older than the Olympians combined, helps Percy get back on his feet, a whole new fresh start and hope, he left New York and went to live with his Aunt Melissa, Scott and Stiles (Related by Sally) who he hasn't seen since he went to camp, to Beacon Hills California living like a normal teen, life couldn't get any better. But the fates have other plans for him, Percy will soon figure out the secret of Beacon hills, and will be back to his old life sooner than he though, and all the problems seem to be at the centre of his cousins Scott, Stiles and him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal

I had only an half brother for a week and already he is causing me so much trouble, your probable wondering who I am, well my name is Perseus Jackson, but my friends call me Percy, I'm the Son of Poseidon, anyway my half brother Austin Reed ha already caused me so much trouble, the only people I had left were the gods, Chiron and Annabeth, and even Annabeth seems to becoming more distant from me, then one night I was late coming out of the wood after I went for a walk to clear my mind, and I noticed that Annabeth and Austin was on the beach making out and then I heard Austin say "I love you."  
Then Annabeth replied "I love you too."  
When I heard Annabeth say that it felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart before I could hear anymore of their conversation I ran to my cabin and gathered all my things and when I had finished there were no sigh that anyone by the name of Perseus Jackson had lived there, and then I left the cabin and I headed to the camp boarder, when I reached the camp boarder. Once I had reached the camp boarder I did my best taxi cad whistle and I waited for Blackjack as soon as he arrived I put my two duffle bags on his back and climbed on his back and he took me to my mum apartment.

When we got to my mums house I climbed off Blackjack and took my bags and I said "See you soon, can you stay around here because we're not going back to camp."  
"Sure boss" Blackjack said in my mind.  
With that Blackjack flow away and I stood on the roof and wait until he was out sight and I went down to my mums and step-dads (Paul) apartment and when I got there I felt like something was different about the house, I went to my room and put my bags on my bed and then I went into the living room and I saw my mum and Paul lying on the floor however they was lying in a puddle of blood, I fell to my knees and started crying and then I thought who could of done this and then this piece of paper flow on to my lap and it said:

Dear Perseus Jackson,  
Once you have found this delightful note, your little whore of a mother and your step dad will be dead, it a little late Christmas present from me, this is for my mother Gaea who you killed, an mother for an mother, that is what I say, this one is on you little hero.  
Sincerely,  
Oceanus, titan of water.

After I read the note I cried even more and I said to myself "This is all my fault."  
Thirty seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around it was Hestia, goddess of the hearth the next thing I knew I was hugging and saying "This is all my fault, if I had come earlier then they would still be alive."  
"Listen to me Perseus, none of this is your fault, you couldn't have prevented their deaths, I'm sorry for your loss, but this isn't your fault" Hestia said sternly to me.  
They was silence for a moment and then Hestia said "I have heard what has happened Perseus and I am deeply sorry, they should not have treated a great hero, as yourself like that, I am really disappointed in all of them."  
"I am no hero, I couldn't even save my own mother and step-father, the love of my life and my friends have betrayed me, If I am anything I am disgrace and a worthless demigod" I told her darkly and bitterly.  
"Perseus, no of this was your fault, and you are defiantly not a disgrace, you are a true hero, you're loyal, kind, selfless, caring and powerful. You have saved Olympus twice, you have done the unthinkable, but did you give up, when the worst came, never because you faced them head on and you had hope, that is what is keeping you going right now" Hestia said.  
"Don't take this the wrong way but my lady why are you here" I asked curiously.  
"The truth of my arrival, is that I have come to make you an offer with you" Hestia said.  
That had gotten my full attention and I asked curiously "What kind of offer."  
After I had said that a vortex appeared and out of it stepped a man and he said "An offer that I hope you will accept."  
"Who are you" I blurted out.  
"Where are my manners I am Chaos" He said casually.  
"T-Th-The Ch-Chaos, the creator of the universe" I stuttered.  
"The one and only" He said, "It's great to finally meet the famous Percy Jackson, I have heard great thing about you."  
I was speechless, Chaos must have sensed that I was lost for words, because he started speaking again "As you might have heard earlier, Hestia and I have an offer for you, what would you say if you could run away from all of this and forget all your problems, have a better life, an happy ending, an ending that you deserve?"  
"I'd say what is the catch" I replied.  
"If you accept y offer you will be apprentice, I will give you my blessing and will receive some of my powers, I will have to train you in my kingdom to train you in how to use you new found powers, you will be helping and saving the innocent, and helping me capture the evil. I will also be insisting that you leave this place and send you where you will be wanted, needed, an will have normal, happy ending" Chaos explaining.  
"I also have an offer for you Perseus, I would like for you to become my first champion, you will have some of my domains; you will be able create fire, food and be able to give people hope" Hestia said.  
"I accept your offer my lady and my lord" I said.  
Chaos started cheering and clapping, while Hestia gave me a bone crushing hug, with that he put his index finger to my forehead, it wasn't the worst pain I had ever felt, but it was pretty painful, I could practically feel my blood boiling as power surged through my body from the left side of my neck, shoulder, and my side was a white-hot flaming pain. It felt like someone was sticking a lighter on the side, and burning me alive, I didn't notice a black and white aura surrounding me because all I could think of is the pain, just when I though that I was going to pass out from the pain, it stopped. I fell to my knees in the process, the energy leaving my body, I was breathing heavily, black dots covered my vision, until I could see clearly "Impressive, you didn't scream, nor pass out from the pain" Praised Chaos.  
"I can't image why" I retorted back.  
As I shakily got to feet, Chaos snapped his fingers and conjured up a full sized mirror.

When I looked at my reflection, I could see a few changes in my appearance; I had grained a few more muscle, my skin was growing under the moon light, and I grew a few inches I used to be 6"0, but now I was now taller I was 6"4. My faced become more masculine and god like, my hair was a bit longer, and the grey strike turned to a silver like colour, making it stand out from my raven-black hair, my practically glow under the dark night sky, but this that caught my attention, it was the tattoo that was marked on the left of my neck, down my shoulder, all the way down my arm and it stopped at my wrist, it was a tribal tattoo. I lifted my shirt up and saw that it cover my left side front and back stopping at my 8 pack "That is your armour, you just have to clench your fist, or think about it in your mind" Chaos explained.  
Curiously, I clenched my left hand into a fist, and I was speechless as the tattoo started to spread all over me, forming into armour right before my eyes, I could feel it as it spread across my face as well, the armour was midnight black, my chest covered the upper part of my body, cutting odd the sleeves underneath the breast plate was longed sleeved, black under-armour muscle shirt. I wore black jeans and black leather combat boots, I had a belt of throwing daggers around my waist, I also had hidden daggers in each of my shoes, under my sleeves and behind my back, under neck. I had two sword pockets holders on the back of my armour, If I had two swords as well as riptide, they would of made an "x" shape, with the dagger around my waist there were also 29 mm guns on each side, on my face was a black leather masquerade mask, that covered the bridge of my nose and up, it covered about half of my face.  
"I have also given you super strength, speed, smell, hearing, vision and reflexes, when we start training, we will start working your body first, then weapons and lastly your powers" Chaos said.  
"OK, my turn" Exclaimed Hestia giving me a hug.  
I was confused at first until I saw fire spreading from her towards me, covering my body in flames. Instead of pain warmth spread though my body, then Hestia began to explain "My blessing has given you power over fire, travel, healing using fire, conjure up food, give people hope and your body temperature is now 109f, so you won't be affected by the cold climate."  
"Thank you Lord Chaos and Lady Hestia, I am forever grateful" I said.  
"We have one more thing to give you" said Chaos.  
He then handed me a car key remote, with an upside down horse shoe symbol. I looked at it confused and said "Thank you."  
Chaos chuckled and explained "Push the button and it will transform into any transportation you want, motorcycle, a car, you name it."  
"There is one question, I want to ask though?" I said, "Where am I going to stay."  
"Think Perseus, where do you think that you would like to go? Other people that you call family" Hinted Hestia.  
"My Auntie's house" I said, "But won't monsters attack."  
"Not many with our blessing you are practically 3/4 god and 1/4 mortal, monsters will fear your aura, few will attack but not many " explained Chaos.  
I'm excited now. A new start, a new me, no more pain, betrayal, finally peace. "Guess, I will go and pack then?" I said.

With that they disappeared, I went to my room and picked my duffel bags back up and I called Blackjack and 10 seconds later he landed in front of me and then Blackjack said in my mind "Hey boss, what's up?"  
"Hey Blackjack" I said to him, while giving him a sugar cube.  
"So what can I do for my favourite boss?" Blackjack asked.  
"How does Beacon Hills California sound to you?" I said.  
"Sounds great" Blackjack replied, and with that we were ready to leave New York.


	2. The new moon

Even though Blackjack agreed to take me to Beacon Hills I still had to give him 2 boxes of apples, a full bag of doughnuts and a handful of sugar cubes. Half way to Beacon Hills I started worrying again you see I have this sister called Amy, Mum sent her to a boarding school in Beacon Hills, I was worried because she would be finishing this term in a month and when she gets home Mum and Paul won't be there; I haven't seen her since she was eleven, Mum hasn't told her about being a demigod or that I have spent most of my time since she was eleven protecting the world she lives in, your probably wondering why I haven't seen her when she wasn't at school, well the truth is I'm always on quests. I don't know how I am going to tell her and now I'm her legal guardian in the laws eyes our dad is in the navy so he can't take care of her, I guess its a good thing that she always goes to Aunt Melissa's before she comes home.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realised we was right outside until Blackjack said "Boss we're here."  
I climbed of blackjack and replied "Thank you Blackjack, stay close other than that you are free to wonder around, maybe find yourself a girlfriend."  
After that Blackjack took off and I headed to the house; once I got there I knocked on the door and it just swung open, I quickly took my pen and headed into the house, they were footprint on the floor in the living room leading into the kitchen, when I opened the kitchen door there was a 'Welcome home Percy' sign hung up on the cupboard, I looked around the room and noticed that Aunt Melissa, Scott and Stiles had fallen asleep on the floor. It is weird being back here, I haven't set one foot in this house in five years, I haven't been here since I found out that I was a demigod, when I was away my dad used the mist to make it seem like I lived with him and he was in the navy, now that I was going to be living with them I definitely couldn't tell any of them about me being a demigod, I wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to them. Anyway I knelt down next to Aunt Melissa and said "Aunt Melissa wake up."  
"Five more minutes" she mumbled.  
"Aunt Melissa it Percy, wake up" I said.  
"Percy" she whispered.  
Then suddenly realising what she had said she jumped to her feet and engulfed me in an hug, in all the commotion Scott and Stiles had risen from their beauty sleep and when they saw me, they ran up to me and engulf me in a hug just like Aunt Melissa had done.

When all of them had finally settled down Melissa started to look over me and then she said "When did you do that to your hair and since when have you had a tattoo?"  
"Since I knew that my loveable, caring and kind Aunt would be OK with it" I said.  
She look at me again and then she said "You've grown so much and since when did you become so muscly."  
"It steroids" I said joking, yet in a serious voice.  
"WHAT?" Aunt Melissa yelled.  
"I'm joking Aunt Melissa, I've just been working out a lot lately" I told her truthfully.  
"Well, Scott Stiles why don't you guys show Percy to his room" Aunt Melissa said, "I have to get work. I'll see you guys later."

Once Aunt Melissa had gone to work we started upstairs, Scott and Stiles showed me my room and it look as though as soon as I had called Aunt Melissa they had sorted my room out, I put my duffle bags in the wardrobe and then we all sat on my bed. We was sat in silence, until Scott said "How are you doing?"  
"He means why are you here when you could be with your dad, mom told us that you've been spending time with him since you were twelve" Stiles asked,  
"Well my dad goes away with the navy I go with him, anyway we got back last night and when we're actually home I spent time with my mom and Paul anyway when I got there I found the apartment trashed and then I walked into the living room to found my Mom and Paul dead on the floor" I said, I was about to continue but I was interrupted.  
"OMG... I'm so sorry" Stiles said.  
"But that still doesn't explain why you didn't go to your dad instead of coming here... Not that I'm complaining" Scott said.  
"Well I was suppose to phone my dad as soon as I got home but I just collapsed to the ground crying... the next thing I know me and my dad were in an argument because he said it was too dangerous for my to stay with him all the time so he wanted to send me to a boarding school and I didn't want to go, so while he was sleeping I walked out on him and I phoned your mom and asked if I could stay with you guys" I said.  
"Does Mom know you ran away from your dad" Stiles asked.  
"No... She asked me if my dad was ok with me staying here, and I said yes because I didn't want to hear the disappointment in her voice when I said I ran away again" I said.  
"You have to tell her" Scott said.  
"I can't tell her because he will be disappointed in me and then I'll have to go back to New York, and I can't go back there too much a happened and I want to see my sister again" I said.  
"Why you see her every summer?" Stiles questioned.  
"No I don't, the last time I saw her, she was ten, and after I was always with my dad, mom sent her out here when she was ten so this is going to be the first time I'll see her when she finishes school in a month, I don't want to ruin that chance" I answered.  
"but what are you going to tell her when she asks why you're here and not in New York" Scott inquired.  
"The truth I guess" I stated.  
We carried on talking about things, when we finally went to sleep it was 10pm.

The next morning I got up before everyone, while the others were sleep, I went downstairs ad using the powers that Hestia had given me I made bacon, eggs, sausages and pancakes, I put them on the dinning room table and then I went back into the kitchen and made some freshly squeezed orange juice and some freshly made coffee and then I put them on the table too. After I had done that I went upstairs and woke up Scott, Stiles and Aunt Melissa, I told them it was time to get up, we all went downstairs and when Aunt Melissa, Scott and Stiles saw the food on the table, they then looked at me and Aunt Melissa asked "Perce, what is this?"  
"I made breakfast, I wanted to thank you guys for letting me live here" I replied.  
"Percy your family we wouldn't turn you down" Scott said.  
After ten minutes of discussing the whole me making breakfast, we was all sat down eating the food, then Stiles said "Percy when did you learn how to cook."  
"My dad taught me" I lied.  
I felt bad for lying to them but it was to protect them.

We spent the day tell each other what had been going on in our life's, I had to of course too them, now we was all in bed then I heard something so I opened my door to see what it was, I was Scott opening his door an then he asked "Can we go and check what that noise was please?"  
I just nodded.  
When we reached the front garden I said, "The noise came from the woods."  
I started walking into the woods, I looked back to see the other two following me, we must of only been in the woods for ten minutes when there was rustling in the blushes, we turned to the bush and then something come out of nowhere and it pounced on Scott, then it bit him, Scott howled in pain and then the creature took of me and Stiles knelt down next to Scott and I said "Scott we're going to take you back to the house and then I need to look at your wound, so I can help you."  
"Shouldn't we just take him to the hospital" Stiles questioned.  
need to, I've got medical training so I can help him, and he will lose more blood by the time we get him to the hospital" I answered.

When me and Stiles finally got Scott back to the house, I pick up a blanket and put it on the couch and the we placed Scott on the blanket, I took out the first aid kit, I then took off Scott shirt and placed it on the floor, then I got some water and cleaned the wound, after that I stitched it up and then I put a bandage around it. When I was finished we helped Scott to his room, the only thing that was running though my head was that I'm doing the right thing by not telling then about being a Demigod.


	3. Family

*An month later*  
It has been an month since Scott had been bitten, a week later we found out that it was a werewolf that had bit him, everywhere Scott goes I have to go to because I am the only one who can calm him down. Anyway it was my last day at, it would be the last time I had to walk down school corridors, it would be the last time that I will ever have to walk into a school. Anyway when I got home nobody was in the living room so I walk into the kitchen to find Aunt Melissa, Scott and Stiles talking, when they saw me Aunt Melissa said "Percy we have a surprise for you."  
I turned around and my sister walked through the door and when she saw me she engulfed me in a hug and said "OMG Percy I've missed you so much, why are you here?"  
I looked at Aunt Melissa and said "You haven't told her have you."  
"No... Percy it's up to you now, your her guardian you have to make the decision now" Aunt Melissa said.  
"Perce, what is going on?" Amy asked.  
"Well, I got home about a month ago and I walked into the apartment to find it trashed, so I walked into the living room to find Mom and Paul dead on the floor" I replied.  
"What's going to happen now?" Amy questioned.  
"Well, in Mom's will she named me as your legal guardian, you are going to carry on at school and I'm going to stay here until you finish" I answered.  
"No" Amy countered.  
" What" I asked confused.  
"You can't leave your life in New York not for me" Amy stated.  
That was the thing I didn't have a life in New York anymore, I lost that when Austin told everyone that I betrayed them all, now my life is to take care of Amy, then I said truthfully "This is my life now Amy."  
It took an hour to convince Amy that I was ok with not going back to New York, truthfully I never wanted to step foot in that hell hole of a city ever again.

*An week later*  
Me and Amy had spent the week getting to know each other, I had to lie again, I couldn't tell her about dad or my real life. Amy had just come back from hanging out with her friends and now we was all sitting down eating our dinner, when there was a knock on the door, then ten minutes later she came back and said "Perce, there's a man for you at the door for you."  
I looked over at Scott and Stiles, then we all went to the door and then I said, "You guy's stay in here, I'm going to talk to him outside."  
I walked out of the house and shut the door and then He said "Why did you run away?"

*Scott pov*  
Percy walked out of the house and then shut the door, we all went to the window to see what was going on, it looked like the man had said something to Percy and then Percy punched him, I looked at the others to find shock expressions appear on all their faces, then I heard Percy shouting "STAY AWAY FROM ME AND AMY, JUST GO!"  
The man then said something else but we couldn't hear what he had said and then Percy stared shouting again, "I'M NOT GOING BACK TO NEW YORK, YOU CAN STICK YOUR NEW FAMILY AND YOUR NEW BOARDING SCHOOL FOR AMY, YOU DON'T GET A SAY IN WHAT HAPPENS TO HER BECAUSE OF YOUR JOB, SO JUST GO AND STAY AWAY FROM US!"

*Back to normal pov*  
"Please just come back to New York" Poseidon said.  
"I'M NOT GOTTING BACK TO NEW YORK, YOU CAN STICK YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR NEW BOARDING SCHOOL FOR AMY, YOU DON'T GET A SAY IN WHAT HAPPENS TO HER BECAUSE OF YOUR JOB, SO JUST GO AND STAY AWAY FROM US" I yelled!  
"Percy please just come home" Poseidon said.  
"I am home" I countered.  
"Percy please" Poseidon said again.  
"GO" I yelled.  
Before anything more could be said Poseidon left.

*Poseidon pov*  
I walked into the throne room and everyone was just sat there, then Zeus said "Where have you been?"  
"I've been trying to convince Percy to come home" I said.  
"Has it worked is he coming home" Athena questioned.  
"No, he's now the legal guardian of his sister, he's banned me from seeing my own daughter" I stated.  
"Why has he banned you from your daughter" Zeus said.  
"He hasn't told Amy she's a demigod, and he doesn't want to tell her, he doesn't want her to be involved in any of this" I said.  
"We've lost our greatest hero" Athena said.  
"I think he just need time, when I visited him after he just found out his Mom and Paul had died, he had a note from Oceanus saying that their deaths was revenge for him killing Gaia, he thinks its his fault" Hestia said.  
"OMG" Athena said, "What are we going to do?"  
"I don't know, he's going to protect his sister now, he isn't going to let any of us near her" I said.  
"We will have to talk find away to talk to him" Zeus said.  
"I don't think that is going to work, because I tried to talk to him and he just yelled at me and punched me in the face" I replied.  
"We have to find away to show them that he didn't betray them" Apollo stated.  
Everybody nodded at this idea, agreeing with Apollo that we would have to prove to the people that had betrayed person, that he didn't beray them.

*Back to normal pov*  
I stood outside for about ten minutes, then when I worked up the courage to talk to everyone, I walked into the house, and saw that they was all looking at me, and then Amy said, "Who was that man?"  
I just looked at her, then at Scott and Stiles, then Scott said "Percy you've got to tell them."  
I nodded and then I said, "I had just come back from spending four months with dad."  
"But we've never met dad" Amy stated.  
"I met him when I was twelve, Gabe had hit me again, so I ran away to the beach were Mom met dad and then this man sat next to me and asked what I was doing alone at this time of night, so I told him what had happened, the next day he took me home and then Mom told me that the man was my dad. He's in the navy so he though it would be safer if we didn't know hi, after that every time he was deplored I went with him" I summarized.  
"Why didn't you or Mom tell me" Amy questioned.  
"We wanted to keep you safe and so did dad, so we never told you, I'm sorry" I answered.  
Amy hugged me and whispered, "Thanks."  
"Percy finished what you was saying before" Stiles said.  
"Anyway, I had just come back from spending four months with dad and I walked into the apartment to find it trashed, so I walked into the living room to find it trashed too, Mom and Paul were lying on the floor dead in a poodle of their own blood, I collapsed to the floor crying, the next thing I knew me and dad are arguing because he wanted me to call him when I got home, and I totally forgot, he also what to send me to a boarding school, he wanted me to leave all my friends and go to a new school and I wad fed up of new schools, so while he was sleeping I sneaked out and phoned Aunt Melissa and asked if I could stay with her for a bit, when she asked me if my dad was ok with it I said yes because I didn't want to hear the disappointment in her voice when I told her I had run away again" I explained.  
"OMG, that man you was yelling at that was our dad wasn't it" Amy questioned.  
I just nodded and then Aunt Melissa said, "Percy you could of just told me, I wouldn't have judge you."  
"Percy why don't you want to go back to New York?" Scott asked.  
"Two weeks before I went back home I meet my half brother Austin, I was nice, friendly and I introduced him to my friends and girlfriend, then he started telling lies about me, saying I had done things that I had never done, when Amy said go back to my life in mew York, I was telling you guys the truth when I said I don't have a life in New York anymore, this is my life now" I replied.  
"Percy why didn't you tell us?" Amy asked.  
"I was just processing that the people I had know since I was twelve had betrayed me" I answered.  
"We're here for you if you need us" Aunt Melissa stated.  
I just nodded and for the second time since I got here, I was thinking about telling them the truth and then the image of Mom and Paul lying dead on the floor came into my head and I knew that I couldn't tell them, this I had to do alone now and it should stay that way for a while, I had to do this to protect them, they are the only family I have left and I'm not going to let them die.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary at the top is the same on for all the chapters


End file.
